Dagger (weapon)
.]] The Dagger , also called Dirk, is a recurring weapon from the Final Fantasy series. It's a basic weapon, often being the first dagger in the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Dagger is bought in Elfheim for 140 (Easy) or 175 (Normal) gil, and found in Marsh Cave. It has 7 Attack, 10 Accuracy, and 10 Critical. The Dagger can be equipped by all classes except the White Mage and White Wizard. Final Fantasy II The Dagger has 7 attack, 65% accuracy, 2% evasion, and -5 to spirit and intelligence. It can be bought in Paloom, Poft and Bafsk for 150 gil (Famicom/PS versions), or 400 gil (GBA/PSP versions). Final Fantasy III The Dagger can be found or bought in Ur for 20 gil. The Dagger can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Warrior, Black Mage, Red Mage, Thief, Dark Knight, Bard, and Ninja. In the NES version, it has 8 Attack. In the 3D versions, it has 9 Attack. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dagger has 12 attack and 40% accuracy. It can be found in the Sylph Cave and bought in Tomra, Agart in Rydia's Tale, and Troia in Palom's Tale. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Edge, Rydia, Palom, Edward, Gekkou, Zangetsu, Izayoi, Tsukinowa, Harley, Golbez, Calca, and Brina. Final Fantasy V The Dagger has 11 attack and a hit rate of 14. It can be bought in Carwen and Walse for 300 gil, or dropped from a Skeleton. Faris joins the party equipped with a Dagger. Final Fantasy VI The Dagger (Dirk in the SNES version) has 26 attack power. It can be bought in South Figaro for 150 gil, stolen from Amduscias and Typhon, or by betting a Gladius or Thief Glove in the Coliseum. It can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, Shadow, Celes, Setzer, Mog, Strago, Relm, and Gogo, and is initially equipped by Locke. In the SNES release of the game, one of the common results of the Sketch bug is to fill the player's inventory with tens of thousands of Daggers in lots of 256. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX The Dagger is Zidane's initial weapon, bearing 12 attack and teaching the Flee Skill. It can be found in Ipsen's Castle and purchased in Dali, Lindblum, Treno, Madain Sari, and Bran Bal for 320 gil. Final Fantasy XII The Dagger has 14 power, a combo rate of 7%, and needs the Daggers 1 License to equip. It is Penelo's initial weapon, and can be bought in Rabanastre, Giza Plains, and Bhujerba for 200 gil. In the International version, it is Vaan's initial weapon. Final Fantasy Tactics The Dagger can be bought in Chapter 1 for 100 gil at Magick City of Gariland, it is also a rare treasure at Mandalia Plains. It the first dagger in the game, with an attack power of 3 and 5% weapon def. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Type-0 Daggers are weapons for Rem Tokimiya. They provide 3 Attack Power and are Rem's starting weapon. They can also be found in a random treasure in Bethnel Caverns. They sell for 80 gil. Bravely Default The dagger is a weapon with a physical attack of 2, an aim of 95, and a critical of 3. It costs 50 pg to buy. It is Tiz's default weapon. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Dagger is a level 8 dagger. It gives +8 ATK and can be purchased in the shop for 1,450 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Dagger is a level 1. It gives +7 ATK and +2 DEF, and can be purchased in the shop for 1,300 gil. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Numerous daggers appear in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. As a weapons class available in the game, the Dagger is equippable by all units without exception. Other appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Gallery Category:Daggers